


let's pretend for a night

by Spacestra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Boss!Louis, Kinky sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, employee!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacestra/pseuds/Spacestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happens when Harry Styles a nice  but very lonely young man asks if his boss Louis Tomlinson, the only person he has good relations with if he can play his boyfriend for an evening ? </p><p> </p><p>NOTE : English is not my first language so this story may contains mistakes and I apologize in advance for that, but I hope you'll love my writing despite some errors :) !</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's pretend for a night

-Thank you mr Tomlinson, I know it seems weird but to be honest you’re the only person I get along with really and I didn’t want to go alone again at a family event, last time their questions were too..they were boring.  
the boy flushed a bit  
-No problems Harry, it’s not that weird and frankly I’m happy to help, But I have to ask something won't your parents think this is kind of weird, I mean I assume they expect a girl aren’t they ?  
The curly man smiled a bit and waved his hand in the air like if he was chasing an invisible fly.  
-No, no, they know I love boys actually they’re very supportive the only things that matters to them is me being with someone actually.  
Mr Tomlinson smiled softly  
-Alright then let’s go !  
They got into the car, the fancy car of mr Tomlinson who smelled like leather and a hint of fresh mint, they stayed silent during the trip but this wasn’t an inconfortable silence actually it was quite relaxing mr Tomlinson had putted the radio on and they were both humming to the songs that was on the radio smiling at each others from time to time and looking at the scenery that passed before their eyes. They arrived twenty-five minutes later, mr Tomlinson hopped out of the car to open Harry’s door  
-Your such a gentleman mister Tomlinson  
said the younger boy with a wide smile, his boss nodded a smiled plated on his face too  
-You’re welcome Harry, he sighed, ok you’re ready ?  
Harry hesitated a semi-second, for a semi-second he thought it was a bad idea after all this man was his boss, he was the man he saw everyday, the man that gave him order and paid his wage was it really a good idea to bring him to his family to be his (fake) boyfriend ? he heisted a semi seconds and then thought ‘’ why not, after all he accepted, so he must be really ok with it’’ so he nodded to his boss/boyfriend and took his slightly littler hand in his, his hand was soft and she felt warm the touch was relaxing he though, mr Tomlinson gazed at him briefly with a tender smile before they rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a woman, she was Harry’s mom, came to the door to welcome them she was a bit small especially compared to her son who was an actual giant she had a huge welcoming smile and her eyes had a little spark, like her son’s eyes actually noticed mr Tomlinson she immediately took her son in her arm and hugged him tightly for what seemed a few minutes ‘’I missed you much baby’’ she murmured into his locks, he said he missed her too in a soft murmur, and he truly did. Mr Tomlinson was witnessing that scene the head softly cocked to the side his eyes observing them gently. After the long hug she reached out to mr Tomlinson to hug him too, she gave him a smallest but still very warm embrace and greeted him, she smiled at them all the way to the dining room where she had settled a nice table, mr Tomlinson noticed they were actually four plates and he wondered who might join them to eat. His question was answered a few seconds later only when he heard a loud ‘’Hey guys you’re there cool’’ coming from the stairs. A girl, blonde, with a huge grin on her face ran down the stairs to throw herself into Harry’s arm like with her mother they hugged each others for long minutes and when they finally pulled out from each others arm she tousled the boy’s hair ‘’Oh I missed you little brother’’ she accentuated the word little because she wanted to remind him he was the cadet even though he was much taller than her. Once again that sight made mr Tomlinson smiled, and in his head he began to realize it was actually a very good idea to be here actually because this family seemed genuinely sympathetic. Harry’s sister, her name was Gemma, shook mr Tomlinson hand with energy and welcomed him to their house with a soft smile on her face. At this moment Harry smiled too and when mr Tomlinson looked at them at the same time he noticed they had the same dimples, mr Tomlinson immediately though it was very cute.  
A few minutes later the diner was served, they all went to the table, Harry’s mum had prepared a chicken that smelled delicious with some mashed potatoes and some green beans, what a coincidence it was actually mr Tomlinson favorite meal.  
-I hope you like chicken mr Tomlinson  
Asked Anne, Harry’s mum with a concerned look, mr Tomlinson nodded.  
-Actually it’s my favorite meal and please call me Louis  
Harry was silent, he repeated this name in his head « Louis, his name is Louis, it sounds beautiful very french and fancy it suits him very well »  
-So tell me boys how the two of you have met ? Asked Gemma to the two pretended lovers, they hesitated for a second, they haven’t actually decided how the meeting had happened they couldn’t tell the truth it was a bit weird they both though, Harry pretended to be chewing on a piece of chicken to not answer so Louis had to jump into it  
-We work in the same company !  
It wasn’t entirely a lie, Harry was eased, it was much simpler to lie when the lie was in fact a bit close to the reality, he swallowed the piece of chicken and nodded to his sister and his mother that were gazing at Louis with an interested look, they wanted to know more, so Louis kept telling their story, at least the story he wanted to tell.  
-I’m his superior, I work for the job just above Harry’s one  
« Oh no » thought immediately the younger man, « don’t say you’re my boss, they’re going to think it’s weird » Louis continued his story and Harry was relived when the older man finished his story because he didn’t say he was the boss, he just said his job was higher which seems normal because he was older than him. Anne smiled at them with a gentle face, she was happy to hear this story.  
-So you’re my brother’s superior, I hope he does a good job ? asked Gemma jokingly  
-Yes he’s a good boy, I mean we need more people like him he does an excellent job !  
replied Louis with a thin grin,Harry blushed a little hearing his boss calls him a good boy was something a bit odd but much odder it was kind of enjoyable, he smiled shyly to his sister and whispered « yes, of course I do a job Gem » to what Louis retorted almost inaudibly « yes you do » and Harry blushed harder.


End file.
